User talk:Vivaporius
__TOC__ Mandinka and the international community I am interested in your first world nation located in the heart of IRL African turmoil. I have read your timeline on how things became such, but I have some concerns on how Mandinka might "fit in" with either the West or East. Because Future World is divided that way, MEMA and Europe have become centres of conflict in the Third World War. While most fighting was centralized in the former United States and ASEAN, I still believe it is of critical importance to know the political leanings of all nations that are in the heart of the conflict. Pre-Mandinka Africa and most of Europe is under the influence of the NAM, otherwise known as the mediator of both the OIS and PAFF alliances. However, upon reading the political stances of your leader, I think that the location of Mandinka might interfere in future conflicts between both the East and West. Therefore I would like to know which alliance (PAFF, OIS and NAM) Mandinka would support in the event of a conflict. You might even be interested in the Sino-Cooperation Pact which comprises of Popular China and the rouge MENA states, including the controversial East Bulgaria. If you are interested in further activity with the OIS, you can contact Woogers, Detectivekenny or Myself. Synthic 03:56, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Reception Hey, I know we're all coming off as very critical and on-the-way-to-assholes but we're busy with a large reform here on Future World. We're trying to cut back on extreme high tech and unrealistic situations. Once you settle in, it will be much more fun. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:40, April 21, 2012 (UTC) San Andreas y u no work on it??? I want to make a foreign relations page but I can't if one of my controversial neighbors isn't even written yet:( (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:36, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :You needn't worry. I was just handling some stuff with Nuwaubia. 'Ll be focusing my efforts on the Andrean Republic from now on. Besides, if I don't work on it, then I won't be able to use Jasalyn. Jasalyn... :d --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 02:00, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::"Then I won't be able to use Jasalyn." What is that supposed to mean? Malicious activities against your neighbors I presume? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 02:05, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::That too. But I'm more concerned with not being about to use her hawt body in my work. Sweet Jasalyn... :d --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 03:18, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Virginia I know you said to never mind it, but Sunkist joined before you OOCly, so in fact you never had/wanted Virginia before he "joined" ICly. Norfolk and the surrounding area is a disputed territory for all intents and purposes until you and Sunkist can come to an agreement or until I have my ruler ready to draw a line through it. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 09:53, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Integration East Asia's pop is 468 million, which if my math is right would put Mandinka in fifth for population. Then again, my math might be wrong, because I have no idea what's going on anymore. Woogers - talk ( ) 04:15, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm the "bureaucratic" admin. I'm mostly responsible for templates, overall design, and making sure things work. Future World changes too fast for my old school ways. Woogers - talk ( ) 05:16, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Alt History & Doomsday I wouldn't even go to that website, its just a bunch of hypocritical admins whom ban you if you try to mess with anyone associated with being there longer then a few years. They stole several ideals from me, and they allow several nations to pop out even when they should of been targeted, like Toledo & Kentucky. -Sunkist- 08:21, June 24, 2012 (UTC) WARNING: You are becoming a severe ill in the capability of Future World to function. You cannot establish a CITY on the moon. This is FW, not FWNG. Secondly, you cannot claim THE MOON as your territory. Thirdly, a massive portion of your "Axis" of "Freedom", is owned by the Organization of Independent States. I'm not sure Woogers nor DetectiveKenny would agree with this. OIS was meant to be a non-retarded form of your Axis. Also this: International Lunar Research Station. Knock off the crap. You are single handedly destroying Future World. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 04:23, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Video What program(s) did you use to make that Kalibara video? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:39, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Mombasa Finished the article, anything you want me to add or change? Woogers - talk ( ) 15:04, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Dendrius galaxy Hi, I'm working on a project called the Dendrius galaxy. The problem is, it's getting too big for just one person to edit, so I wondered if you'd be interested in joining. I've read your work and I like your ideas, so if you're interested, have a look at some of the material I've already got, then pick a nation to work on and leave a message on my talk page. Thanks, Kronicsunflower (talk) 13:59, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I didn't remove any categories. The page had no categories at all when I edited it, so I gave it its own category. It wasn't it Candidate FW before. 77topaz (talk) 23:17, July 27, 2012 (UTC) South American Flags You haven't updated the flags used for Hurian Brazil and the Bolivian Commonwealth at Amazon Campaign - they still feature the old, green, Mandinka flag. 77topaz (talk) 03:08, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm doing some of my ideas on a wiki called Creative Sci fi, I'm doing my ideas on it so if you want some of your own it let me know User:Soulslayer317 Yeah. I'm actually think about turning the Western Federation into an independent project, and include all of Europe, and form an nation to rival the United States. Enclavehunter (talk) 23:21, August 11, 2012 (UTC) East African Alliance So, which countries are in the East African Alliance? You should probably give it a page. (By the way, you have exactly 3000 edits) 77topaz (talk) 05:22, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Cascadia I've had plans for Cascadia since I aquirred California, and frankly if you read on the Cascadia talk page, I was planning to annex it with an treaty. Hince why I asked it. And it does have an history in Future World, and many wars it fought in alongside Everett. I was planning to write the Treaty earlier, but I was visting family, so I postponed it till tonight. Enclavehunter (talk) 06:29, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I came, I saw, I conquered. I been planning this for an while, wait for Cascadia to go blank, and then carry out my plan. I'm not trying to start an long OOC argument, but I need Cascadia, I need its rescources, I need its navy and bases, I need its technology, I need Microsoft and Starbucks, and I need Bill Gates and his ideas. Enclavehunter (talk) 06:42, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Where did you have in mind? Enclavehunter (talk) 06:43, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Greenland Just saying that a Hurian state on Greenland would make the Novaya Zemlyans a bit nervous. More than a bit nervous, probably. And, as African people, they'll probably be totally unaccustomed to the climate. 77topaz (talk) 07:22, August 13, 2012 (UTC) There's only one problem to the selling of the islands to you. The Northwest Passage. All Northwest Passages go through the islands, and thus the Americans can control the amount of shipping that comes through, and halt the military deployment of ships through the area. Its an valuable strategic area. I also have an network of military bases across the islands to keep military ships - particullary Everetts and the nations in Europe - from trying to control shipping. What if your nation, ounce created and part of Future World - can agree on an joint-patrol of the passage, to allow civilian vessels in, and keep military vessels out. Enclavehunter (talk) 19:37, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I have an better idea that will hopefully settle your desire to have an nation, and my goal maintaining atleast partail dominance over the North America. How about Bardia becomes semi-independent from the United States. So Barbadia can govern its own people, its taxes, and internal affaris, while the United States governs its foreign relations, and asks for help in an time of war. Meanwhile, I can still control dominance over the Northwest Passage. Enclavehunter (talk) 03:38, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Who or what's the target. Enclavehunter (talk) 05:21, August 14, 2012 (UTC) South China Sea If you're still interested in a bunch of islands in the middle of nowhere, you can claim them as a disputed territory, and fight over them like China and Vietnam and the Philippines in real life. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:01, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Has southeast Asia died then? Woogers - talk ( ) 02:10, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh, well. Carry on. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:33, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Involvement Please don't add your nations to events if they are pending approval or are blanked. Also, you need at least permission form the author of a certain war to get involved in it. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:39, September 3, 2012 (UTC) errr... hello there? Madmatt88 (talk) 15:11, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Err... hello there... Could you spare a thought? Madmatt88 (talk) 15:16, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Is there any limit to making a fictatious nation, like there cannot be a link to it to an existing country in our real world? Madmatt88 (talk) 15:20, September 4, 2012 (UTC) TQ, I hope to produce something soon.... Madmatt88 (talk) 15:30, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Got up and running my article for my ficticious nation. Check it out: The Union of Borneo. Tell me if you want to modify something on it. :) Madmatt88 (talk) 13:36, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Huria Wiki What happened to the Huria Wiki? Wikia says it had been closed. 77topaz (talk) 10:05, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Apologies Hey Viva, I'm sorry for what I said. I know it was alittle harsh about the denominational thing. It's just how I see things, sorry if I was alittle rude. -Sunkist- (talk) 02:24, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Viva. Enclavehunter (talk) 14:16, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Enclavehunter (talk) 04:32, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Viva, one of your pages got vandalised. Do you want me to undo it or leave that to you? 77topaz (talk) 20:24, October 3, 2012 (UTC) You don't have to ask for permission to undo vandalism :) -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:31, October 3, 2012 (UTC) : Yup. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 20:31, October 3, 2012 (UTC) ISA - IST Hey Viva. I was wondering, how would relations between the Imperialist States and the Islamic Republic be? I'm hoping good, what do you think? Enclavehunter (talk) 19:12, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Understandable. I gurantee Everett will be pissed with an Tawhid (I think that's how its spelled) ally in their own backyard. Enclavehunter (talk) 19:29, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Enclavehunter (talk) 19:26, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Will you by any chance be taking Hawaii and Alaska? Enclavehunter (talk) 23:45, October 8, 2012 (UTC)